<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somnophilia by HyperfixatedThoughts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881000">Somnophilia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedThoughts/pseuds/HyperfixatedThoughts'>HyperfixatedThoughts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Male Character, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex, somnophillia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:53:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28881000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperfixatedThoughts/pseuds/HyperfixatedThoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Somnophilia is a kink which envolves a person starting sex whilst the other is asleep/unaware and can edge into the lines of CNC. please read with caution.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Taron Egerton/Richard Madden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Somnophilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apologies for any spelling mistakes the majority of this was wrote early hours of the morning and if i go back and edit then i won't publish it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>."so let me get this right, you want to go to sleep. Then me initiate sex?" Richard repeats slowly as if to try wrap his head around what he's just heard.</p><p>"yes." taron says simply, copying righards slowed tone.</p><p>"and that's, definitely consensual?"</p><p>"i mean, i'm asking you to do it babe. Yes it is. if there's ever a night I don't want you to do it i will tell you but it will take a lot for me to be turning down sex by you. And if i'm not in the mood anymore when i wake up, we will stop then too. Okay? if you really don't like it then it something i can go to Jamie for." taron explains, knowing his boyfriend needed reassurance that everything he was doing was going to be okay. For their riskier and more sadistic kinks he typically went to Jamie, his scene partner who he also had a friends with benefit agreement worked out with.</p><p>*fill in more information here*</p><p>------- around two weeks later -------</p><p>taron had been asleep for around three hours now. Richard planned on starting around an hour after the man fell asleep however he ended up spending another two trying to plan everything in his head and make sure he was prepared if anything went wrong. He hated this about himself, he was a dom and there was never a time he wanted to sub however he was definatley a soft dom and it was a very rare occation that he woud even feel close to the harder side. Thats why he hapily aggreed to be open. He knew without a sadistic dom in the picture that his and tarons relationship wouldn't last because he needed a dom who could act out the more sadistic kinks and fulfill his need to publicly scene. It was an outlet for him that richard couldnt understand. However he did thoroughly enjoy watching his boy in public, knowing that everyone else there was simply ovserving however he was the one who got to take him home.</p><p>over the past two weeks taron had been working on reassuring richard that it was all okay and that there was no hard freelings if he wanted him to go to jamie. However richard had made ot clear that ie did want to go through with it but for at least the first time, hes asked that taron tells him before he sleeps that he wants somenting to happen so that its in his head ts consensual and he requested that he slept naked. This wasnt exactly crucial however this made him feel a little less creepy if he wasnt trying to peel the other mans clothes off him without waking him and he also wouldnt have to worry about his usual clothes check ablut what can and cant come off.</p><p>So before taron went to sleep he made sure to tell Richard that he would like for richard to initiate something and he went to sleep without any clothes.</p><p>Tonight richard had decided to finally bite the bullet, Taron had riled him up all night but then once he stripped he simply climbed into bed and went to sleep, Richard knows why he done this, he knew Richard needed to be wanting sex to finally initiate. He peels the quilt down slightly and decides to start as usual as he leaves a few kisses down tarons neck, leading down to his chest. As he takes his nipple into his mouth he feels taron let out a sigh underneath him as he squirms slightly however he doesnt show any sign of waking up yet. he moves onto the next nipple then trails kisses down his torso to his navel. Despite the other man not waking during his minstrations it becomes quickly clear that he enjoyed them as richard takes his dick in hand, stroking a few times to see how he would react. His breath soon deepens and he lets out a sigh which then turns into a moan as he continues. As richard continued he realised he was going to have to up his game even further as he reaches over to grab the lube from the unit to make easier later then crawls back down in between tarons legs as he takes him into his mouth. The initial shock of it earns him a small jolt however he settles down. But that doesnt last long as taron starts to moan a lot more as Richard takes him deeper into his mouth.</p><p>It wasn't long until tarons hands moved to his hair and he starts to respond more and more. Richard takes a second to glance up and he can see Taron looking down at him with tired eyes.  Knowing the mans now awake he takes him deeper into his mouth and runs his tongue along the sensitive underside of his dick. He hears Taron groan as he does this and flings his head back into the pillow.</p><p>Deciding to up it further he grabs the lube, pushing tarons legs wider as he does so and makes sure to out a generous amount onto his fingers. Slowly he moves to push his index finger in. It seems taron was still too tired to have kept up with what richard had been doing as he lets out a loud gasp as he feels richard at his entrance. Richard slowly works the other man open, teasing and nudging at his prostate until hes begging for more. Still not fully awake taron fights to open his eyes and look at richard kneeling between his legs as he lubes up his cock.</p><p>"shut your eyes sweetheart, i can see your sleepy. Let me make you feel good" richard says, he had his doubts about this kink however is very quickly warming up to the whole idea.</p><p>"please." is all the other man seems to be able to whisper.</p><p>"of course baby."</p><p>Richard slowly lines himself up with taron and pushes in. The both of them moaning at the feeling.</p><p>"god T you feel so good."</p><p>"mmhmm" taron hums as he grasps the sheets as hard as he can, his arms weakened by sleep.</p><p>Richard contnues to slowly rock himself into the man below him, them both breathless and moaning. Eventually taron calls out his name below him as he comes all over his stomach. Richard soon follows, leaning over to tuck his head into tarons neck as he breaths deeply.</p><p>Taron whines slightly as he richard pulls out but he just shushes him as he grabs the towel off of the floor and cleans them both up quickly. Climbing back in bed taron cuddles close, falling back to sleep with a sattisfied sigh. Richard allows himself to sleep too, knowing the other man was okay and enjoyed it as much as he did/</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>